How do I Survive?
by impurest payne
Summary: Lily Sin is the girl who lived, she has just transfered over to Hogwarts when already things are out of her control. Pairing in side, first story in possible series.


Chapter 1: The girl who lived

Book 6 before the tri wizard event,

Chapter summery: Harry meets 'Girl who lived'.

Pairings: Harry/Ginny, Draco/OOC, Ron/Hermione, Fred/OOC/George, OOC/Tom

Lily Sin stared out of the compartment on the Train to go to Hogwarts, best friend Fenix deeply immersed in a muggle book by Stephen King. Lily's vibrant ocean blue eyes scanned the country side as she pushed some of her long black hair out of her face; her highlights were burgundy and in her way with her long one shaped hair that waved around her face.

Fenix Moon had shoulder length chocolate brown hair with a few honey streaks, she had bangs that reached the tip of her nose if pointed in the right way. She preferred to have it swept to one side though and cove one eye.

They only sat in the compartment for five minutes when a group of three entered.

"Mind if we join you?" a mousy brown haired girl said, she was already in her school uniform. She was 5'6 slender. With her were two boys, one dark hair with green eyes. The other vibrant red hair with brown eyes (dunno what color they are).

"Sure." Lily spoke in an American accent, she smiled at the group. They smiled back. "I'm Lily Sin, that's Fenix Moon."

"Your…..Your…..Your Lily Sin?" Ron sputtered out, his face turning a bright red.

"That's the name I gave you." Lily said turning back to the window, her mind shifting back to when she grew up with the Moon's. Her heart raced when they told her about she got the star scar on her left breast, Lily's been learning magic since she was of age.

"You're the 'girl who lived'?" Hermione asked mouth open; Lily just didn't want to think about it.

"Yes, just transferred over from LA." Fenix answered for her, closing her book. "Fenix Moon and you are?"

"I'm Hermione, that's Ron, and this is Harry." Hermione said smiling a little. Lily's jaw dropped at the name.

"You're Harry Potter?" Lily gapped; maybe she wasn't alone in this fight against Voldemort. "The 'boy who lived'?

"Funny my friend just asked you the same question and you freaked out on him." Harry glared.

"What ever Potter, I get that enough back home I don't that here is what I was trying to make across." Lily turned away her face burned a crimson color, as a tear slid down her face.

"Lil, come on. Maybe we should move." Fenix said getting up, her book was placed under her arm.

"No please don't." Ron said grabbing, Fenix's sweater. "I'm sorry for being brash, I know it must be hard to idolize."

"I'm sure Mr. Potter knows all about that area." Lily said, picking up a book. She glanced at it with little concern; her ocean blue eyes met vibrant green. "Why don't we drop the hostilities Potter and be friends."

"Only after you stop calling me potter, then sure why not." Harry snapped.

"Fine Harry." Lily smiled, "sorry, it's just people kept following me back home and it got really scary at one point."

"I can relate." Harry spoke of the death eaters, his mind hating going to that place where Sirius was killed.

"Hey Potter." A platinum blonde said walking in; Lily glared at the boy for the icy tone he used. "Who are these two?"

"Lily Sin, and Fenix Moon and you are?" Lily said getting up and shaking his hand a little too aggressively.

"Draco Malfoy, are you 'the girl who lived'?" Draco asked, his eyes looking at her like she was crazy.

"Yes, I am." Lily said stepping back letting him fully take her in, she wore a black tang top with black leather pants. She wore a silver crescent moon necklace that just reached the hollow of her throat, with hoop earrings.

"Come on guys." Draco called to the other two with him. Lily barely noticed the other two all she noticed was the ubber hot blonde that was checking her out.

"Down Lily, good girl." Fenix smiled, never had she seen Lily react this way to a boy.

"Shhh!" Lily smiled, "so what year are you guys?"

"Sixth year." They all at once, Lily smiled.

"Same with Fenix and I." Lily said "although I think the house systems are a little off."

"We're 5mins away, I think we should change." Hermione said, she held out two uniforms for the girls. Both grabbed it and turned away as they began to strip and place the uniforms on, which they did quickly. Lily and Fenix turned to them when they had their uniform on, they looked innocent.

"Come on guys we have a school to corrupt." Fenix said leading the way for the four; her smile was one of pure mischief one that could match George and Fred's on a good day.

"Fenix be good." Was all Lily could say while following her out.

"Oh yeah, mom said she was going to send Adrian over at some point." Fenix said walking a little faster.

"What? Why?" Lily said running after her, leaving the golden trio behind and running into a platinum blonde boy. "Oh I'm going to kill her! Oh sorry."

"Its alright, are who are you going to kill and why?" Draco asked, still holding her arms.

"Fenix." Lily said glaring off into the distance. "That's right you better run!!!!"

"Um why?" Draco asked letting her go.

"She said her little brother was coming here from America, I assume to make sure we don't terrorize the school too bad." Lily Said meeting his gaze, she noticed the blue eyes that could almost match her ocean blue ones.

He laughed, it sounded like he didn't do that very much. At least that's what Lily concluded. She brought her hand up to his face to caresses it, but he pulled back with the sudden movement. She smiled sadly, thinking she had done something wrong and began to pull away.

"I'm sorry Draco." Lily said taking off running again.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had watched the pair from the distance, Hermione smiled as Lily took off running. She knew that Lily would make things different here at Hogwarts.

Meanwhile with Fenix

She ran until she was met with grass, she turned to look back; she could only giggle as she knew Lily would be chasing her to get information on her younger brother who lives in Dublin with her father. Oh the pearls of having divorced parents, she smiled but ran straight into a body. Fenix's hazel eyes met brown with red hair like Ron's, he looked down at her.

"Um hi, I'm Fenix Moon. Sorry about that." She said trying to edge away as soon as she saw Lily.

"George Weasely and no worries. Are you running away from someone?" George asked, looking at the hottie in his arms.

"One very pissed off 'Girl who lived'." Fenix said as Lily started chanting a spell, Fenix hated how good Lily was at wandless magic compared to others. Soon a blue fire ignited in front of Fenix's face.

"I won't miss a second time Fenix, so you better tell me." Lily demanded, her eyes changing to a dark blue.

"Fine, Fine! Adrian's coming down so we can all stay together; you know spend time with my brother?" Fenix said glaring, she crossed her arms.

"Was that so hard to tell me Fenix?" Lily said, calming down instantly.

"Yea." Fenix said walking away, Lily stayed where she was a silent tear fell from her eyes. Making her eyes shift to a crystal blue, she looked away but someone grabbed her arm. A very large someone, she glance up.

"Now listen here miss, you should know better the to do magic outside of Hogwarts." The giant said, when Harry appeared.

"Hagrid, this is Lily Sin. She's new here." Harry said, rising to her defense, just as Draco was walking up.

"Can I have my arm back?" Lily timidly said, Harry noticed her change in eye color.

"The 'Girl who lived' right?" Hagrid let go of her arm at once.

"Yes." Lily said not meeting anyone's glances. She just began walking away, lost in her own thoughts. She pulled out her Ipod and started to listen some techno; she lost herself in the words and beat. Her eyes returned back to their ocean blue, that's when she heard it.

"_Listen to the entire cattle move, why can't we eat them now?" a female voice thought to another._

"_Because my dear the dark one wants to wait for the special two." a male thought back._

"_Shh! my love someone's listening."_

Its ended that way, she stood stock still a look of worry met a fourteen year face she knew so well. If he was here that meant that something big was going to happen. It's not like Adrian to go somewhere that he wasn't needed. Lily had a look of pure fear on her face he meet pale lilac ones; he looked paler then usual. It could be because of the black hair with his high cheek bones, his thick hair hung around the ears.

"_Lily, you heard them didn't you?"_ He mind sent to her knowing that she was strong enough to receive such a message.

"Yes." Lily spoke aloud, he may only be 14 but he seemed older then he should be.

"Now do you know why 'm here?" He said in an Irish accent, he stared at Lily. He was a few inches shorter then Lily.

"Sometimes I hate this shit; I thought I could control it." Lily said pulling out the ear buds, so she could fully hear him.

"So did I." Adrian said, "So vampires eh? That's a new one right Lil?"

"Too new, which means this is going to get interesting fast." Lily said, she looked around for Fenix but figured she would be with the golden trio.

"Where is my darling sister?" Adrian asked with a tint of sarcasm.

"Don't know."

"You used didn't you?" Adrian glared; he knew how brash Lily could be.

"Yes." Lily said turning away from Adrian, "I know we're different."

"Correction you're different hence why he killed your parents." Adrian looked around, his eyes scanning the area, he loved taking in new things.

"Fine, then tell me what Fenix is?" Lily glared back.

"Complicated, just like you." Adrian said, walking up to a carriage. Meanwhile, someone was listening in on there conversation.

"It's rude to eavesdrop." Lily called turning away from Adrian, she couldn't help but want to Use again. It was an addiction that she fought with everything, but not only was her father a powerful warlock but her mother a powerful witch born and raised here in England.

"Wow you're talented." A woman with black hair and red eyes glared, her accent a harsh southern one "I should be sayin that to you little one."

"Funny Vampires like you should know better." Lily glared back, her power wanting to be unleashed.

"You!!! Get out o' here before….." Hagrid yelled at the vampire.

"Save your breath human, before I make it your last." The vampire growled and disappeared.

"Are you two alright?" Hagrid asked, Lily nodded as did Adrian.

"Thank you." Lily smiled up at him, as soon as he left she turned to Adrian. "So it begins."

Authors note: Hope you guys like it, please R&R


End file.
